


Can't Hold His Liquor

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcoholism, Idk if this counts as WS but I'm tagging anyway, OOC, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, Why did I waste my time writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Or his piss either.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little wetting fic I threw together. Nothing special.

Uneven,heavy steps echoed throughout the second floor,with unsteady,slurred mumbles and loud burps following them as the slouched figure struggled to get upstairs.  
The drunken plumber stumbled through the hallways,his vision blurring in and out as he tried to make his way to the bathroom. Twice he almost fell over(almost throwing up both times),his thoughts clouded by an alcohol-induced haze.

“Gotta pee…” Luigi slurred,not really sure if that was the alcohol playing tricks on him...or if he really did have to. His intoxicated conscience could barely tell if he was upright,let alone if he was in need of a bathroom break. He was heavily drunk,to the point where standing upright was a miracle.

What he didn't know was that his bladder was very full,almost to the point of bursting.

But the drunken plumber barely felt full,as a result from the numbness that pulled him into an alcohol-fueled stupor.

Luigi giggled a bit as he stumbled towards the bathroom,occasionally hiccuping. A dopey,drunken smile formed on his face,his eyes glazed over. He barely had any feeling in his face, let alone his legs and bladder. His whole entire body felt light and numb, it was a wonder how he was still able to hold it. But he was still very far away from the bathroom (even though that was the alcohol messing with his judgement.)

“Ooh..A-Aaalmost…*hic* t-there~..” he slurred to himself,actually walking right past the bathroom door. But Luigi was too intoxicated to notice.  
He gripped a nearby wall,almost ramming himself into a table and turned around,but with much difficulty. “T-Theere’s *hic* t-the closet..”

Luigi stumbled over to the bathroom door,only to trip over himself,falling flat on his face...but he could barely pull himself into a sitting position before his overfilled bladder gave way from the shock-hot,reeking,alcoholic piss jetting out of the intoxicated plumber.

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhh~.....” Luigi sighed loudly in drunken relief,his hands wedged between his legs as the hot urine poured out of him,dampening his overalls and gloves and puddling around the heavily inebriated younger brother. “T-Thaaaat’s... *hic*... b-better~...” The hallway he was in reeked of stale-smelling urine and extra strong alcohol. Luigi’s glazed-over,reddened eyes watered up a bit in response to the burning stench. But he was still going-by this time a large puddle of hot piss had pooled around him,the cold hard tiles creating a few puffs of steam in response to the warm urine.

“H-Heheh...heheh…*hic*” More drunken giggles and burps escaped Luigi,who by then could care less about the large accident he created. He sloshed around pathetically in the piss puddle-with more urine steadily pouring out of him-trying to get up. 

Right then and there,he peeled off his piss-soaked overalls and dropped them into the still-warm puddle,with his sodden underwear following suit,along with his wet socks. Now ass naked from the waist down,Luigi pretty much fell into the bathroom,barely managing to peel off his shirt and turn the bathtub faucet on. 

The bathtub was halfway full when Luigi got in (read:flopped into it),sloshing around pathetically as more and more drunken hiccups and burps escaped him.

“H-Hey,M-Maaariiooooo~..*hic!*” Luigi called,his intoxicated voice straining and cracking as he shouted for his older brother. “L-Look-ah’ m-me,Imma *hic!* s-star swimmer!” He flopped around some more,splashing the bath water around. It (the bathwater) seemed to be cold,so he came up with a way to warm it up...which didn’t involve the hot water faucet. He stood right up,stumbling in the process,held his member with a shaky hand,and let loose another forceful stream of reeking piss right into the bath water.

“Haaaaaaaaahh~...*hic* eheheh….” Luigi moaned loudly in relief as he peed,staining the pristine bath water a bright yellow. It did have the desired effect-namely,the bath water warmed up a bit. The sound of liquid hitting liquid echoed throughout the bathroom,maybe even outside of the bathroom too.  
\--  
Sometime later the bathroom door opened,revealing Mario. “Luigi?” he called.  
He looked around the bathroom,only to find his brother,extremely drunk and pissing into the bathtub.  
Mario groaned and facepalmed. If a drunk Luigi was this much of a handful,he could only imagine the inevitable hangover that would follow.


End file.
